Hermanos
by Dafnelie
Summary: Loki era el hijo bastardo de los Odinson. Thor el primogénito y favorito de su padre. No se habían visto desde la más tierna infancia, cuando Frigga todavía era solo la niñera de los Odinson y los dos niños jugaban como hermanos sin saber que efectivamente lo eran. Catorce años después ya lo saben y se ven obligados a convivir en un asfixiante internado gracias a sus padres.
1. El principio del fin

Capítulo 1

Loki no recordaba mucho de su hermano, a decir verdad. Cuando le dedicaba algún pensamiento a Odín o a su primogénito –que no estoy diciendo que sucediese muchas veces, pero cuando pasaba− los sentía como extraños, parientes lejanos de los que sabía el nombre y poco más. Sus figuras no eran personas reales, sino ideas de lo que podrían ser.

Había pasado catorce años de esa forma y la verdad es que le iba bastante bien. No los necesitaba. Ni él ni su madre. Se encontraban a la mar de bien los dos, así, solos en su pequeña pero perfecta familia. Loki no había visto ni a su hermano ni a su padre desde que tenía tres años y lo único que tenía de ellos era una imagen difusa se le hacía cada vez más lejana, pero estaba bien. Realmente, estaba muy bien. Era un joven afortunado, se decía siempre, con un futuro prometedor y un presente que sabía disfrutar. No hacían falta ni padres ni hermanos. Después de todo ¿quién extraña lo que nunca ha tenido?

Probablemente fue esa enajenación familiar el primero y principal de sus motivos para entrar en crisis cuando Frigga le informó de sus planes aquella tarde. Estaban sentados en la mesa del té, Loki endulzando su taza y Frigga casi dejando caer la suya por el nerviosismo, cuando el principio del fin llegó.

Loki lo había visto venir, por supuesto. No por nada se jactaba de su agudeza y perspicacia. Las primeras señales de aquella catástrofe se habían presentado hacía más de un año, en una tarde no muy diferente a aquella, ambos tomando té o quizás viendo televisión o dando un paseo, nunca pudo recordarlo bien. La cuestión es que cuando Frigga empezó a hablar aquella vez sobre Odín y Thor, Loki supo que una tormenta se avecinaba. Recordaba sus palabras y la expresión melancólica que las habían acompañado "Thor y tú solían llevarse tan bien ¿no lo recuerdas, cariño? A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si… y qué pasaría si ahora ustedes…"

Ese "qué pasaría" se hizo cada vez más frecuentes en lo que transcurrió de año, y Loki temía que fuese solo cuestión de tiempo para que Frigga terminara aquella frase y diera forma final a sus suposiciones.

Sucedió en la mesa del té, como ya dije, con Loki endulzando su taza en su fingida normalidad y Frigga titubeando nerviosa, en un intento de enlazar las palabras correctas.

−Solo dilo, mamá−apremió Loki luego de una larga jornada de espera. Frigga suspiró con demasiada pesadez y asintió.

−He hablado con tu padre.

El joven solo atinó a alzar una ceja, sorprendido. Su madre y Odín no habían hablado desde… bueno, desde hacía mucho. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez, a decir verdad. Tampoco es como si importara.

−¿Y…?

−Y hemos tomado una decisión.

_Hemos_. Los dos, juntos, llegando a un acuerdo. Loki casi se atraganta.

−¿Tiene que ver conmigo? Porque si no es así, no veo porqué tanto alboroto.

Frigga le dedicó una intensa mirada.

−Mamá, me estás asustando… −prosiguió su hijo. Frigga cerró los ojos por un instante y, como si de una niña se tratase, habló rápido, vomitando todo lo que tenía dentro.

−Odín y yo hemos estado hablando por un tiempo y decidimos que lo mejor para ustedes, para Thor y para ti, era que se conocieran y entablaran una relación de hermanos como debe ser. Él lo propuso y, Loki, realmente estoy muy de acuerdo.

Loki tragó duro y su manzana de Adán tamborileó, pero rápidamente decidió que no haría un drama. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, ofuscado en la tarea de no hacer sentir mal a su madre por aquella tan mala idea que había tenido.

−Vaya, pues bien–hizo un amago de sonrisa− si eso te hace feliz lo conoceré cuando tú digas, intentaré llevarme bien. ¿Él vendrá para acá o nosotros iremos a visitarlos? Porque preferiría que…

−No será de ninguna de esas dos formas–Frigga le tomó la mano− Loki, quiero que sepas que si no te lo dije antes es porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, y es que tu padre no…

−No estoy entendiendo nada.

−Lo conocerás cuando llegues a Asgard –soltó, apretando sus dedos entre los suyos− Thor estudia allí también, Loki. Por eso te inscribí.

−Espera, espera mamá –se frotó la frente, cerrando los ojos para procesar− no entiendo nada –los abrió súbitamente−¿Thor va a Asgard? ¿Thor…?

Frigga siempre se había enorgullecido de que su hijo nunca le miraba desafiante o alzaba la voz como otros adolescentes, hasta ese momento. A las preguntas confundidas le siguieron una retahíla de exigentes suplicas por explicaciones y vociferaciones exaltadas. Cuando Loki se hubo cansado de gritar y su crisis cedió, solo atinó a irse a su habitación demasiado enfurecido como para escuchar las explicaciones insulsas de su madre. Le había mentido. Había utilizado su confianza para actuar a sus espaldas y luego conducirlo a ciegas a un destino confuso. Conocería a su hermano, bien.

El problema es que sería dentro de una semana, cuando empezaran las clases en el internado Asgard, y Loki nunca le perdonaría a Frigga que le metiera de sopetón todo aquello sin darle tiempo para asimilarlo. De haberle dicho desde un principio, la preparación mental sería otra. De haberle dicho desde un principio, se habría hecho a una idea. Ahora estaba obligado a ver a su padre y a su hermano, a convivir con este último sin tener ni idea de cómo lucía y a jugar a la familia felizmente reunida cuando solo quería escapar.

Ya muy difícil se le hacía el hecho de tener que irse de su hogar, dejar a su madre y a sus pocos pero apreciados amigos, como para que ahora le vinieran con eso. Con que vería por fin al padre que lo repudiaba y al hermano que siempre había envidiado por ser querido como él no lo sería nunca, con que tendría que pasar sus días en aquel internado con el recordatorio permanente de que Odín tenía una familia de la que él había sido expulsado y de que había de hecho un chico en ella que era todo lo que él nunca fue.

Conocería a Thor, el hijo no-bastardo de su padre.

Loki no creía que pudiese odiar tanto a alguien que no conocía, pero en esos momentos el desprecio por toda la familia Odinson se propagó dentro de sí, ponzoñoso, carcomiéndole las entrañas e impidiéndole dormir esa noche y las que le siguieron.


	2. Cobarde Loki

No es que Loki sintiera envidia, no. _No es como si importara_, se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero lo hacía. Importaba un montón.

Supo que eran ellos por pura intuición. Odín se veía mucho más avejentado que en las pocas fotos que le había mostrado Frigga, y Thor parecía la versión joven de su padre. De cualquier forma, no tuvo el valor para seguir caminando en su dirección una vez los hubo encontrado: _cobarde Loki, cobarde Loki._ Dio media vuelta y sus pasos retumbaron lejos, perdiéndose en la multitud. Agradecía que ninguno de ellos lo hubiese visto acercarse, tan concentrados en su conversación privada como estaban.

Decidió que quedarse en el jardín del instituto sería la mejor opción por el momento. Ignoraba si en aquel lugar tenía permitido fumar y le importó más bien poco. No es como si fuese un adicto al cigarro, pero uno que otro en momentos de tensión era más que agradecidos. Así pues, calada tras calada, sus nervios fueron cediendo hasta dejarle un poco más calmado. El nudo en la garganta seguía muy presente, sí, mas una fingida indiferencia se fue instalando en su interior y optó por decirse a sí mismo "No les des importancia, esto pasará", convenciéndose de que dejarlos crisparle de aquella forma era absurdo.

_No son nadie_, se repitió una vez más, en el fondo sabiendo que aquellas eran palabras vacías. Loki podía ser muy buen mentiroso en cuanto al resto de las personas se trataba, pero engañarse a sí mismo era un tema muy diferente.

Así, hecho en desastre por dentro y esforzándose por parecer sereno por fuera, lo encontró una chica de cabellos largos y rubios, con los labios demasiado rojos y una mirada acusante.

−No se puede fumar aquí –le dijo. Loki se tomó un minuto para examinarla.− ¿Te has perdido? La charla de bienvenida ya empezó.

−¿Y tú eres…?

−Logística.* Soy Amora, de las guías asignadas a los nuevos estudiantes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

−Loki Laufeyson –respondió llanamente, apagando su cigarrillo− ¿Dónde es la charla?

−Sígueme.

−Puedo ir yo solo –espetó. No tenía ninguna intención de ir realmente, por supuesto, y tenerla a ella de perro guardián solo intervenía con sus planes de perderse.

−No, no puedes –Amora sonrió con falsa amabilidad y empezó a caminar, haciéndole señas para que le siguiera. Loki lo hizo refunfuñando, ya empezando a odiarla. La maleta se le hizo más pesada cuando empezó a andar, a sabiendas de que iba directo a la boca del lobo. Derecho hasta donde Odín y su hijo.− Te ves nervioso –comentó la muchacha, observándolo por el rabillo del ojo− no mordemos aquí en Asgard.

Loki sólo sonrió, como hacía cada vez que no tenía nada que decir y no quería parecer en desventaja. Amora no dijo nada más.

.

Se esforzó por no hacer contacto visual con nadie en cuanto entró a la sala de conferencias, temiendo encontrarse con los ojos de Odín o Thor. Amora le señaló varios asientos vacios y lo sentó junto a una chica con pintas de zorra –que más tarde Loki supo que se llamaba Lorelei y era hermana de su queridísima guía− y un muchacho con el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco. Amora se perdió luego de decir:

−Balder, cuidado con este, que está que se nos escapa− señalando a Loki, para luego guiñarle el ojo a este último y por fin desaparecer.

Balder lo miró de hito en hito, con una sonrisa excesivamente alegre y una charla al pie de la lengua. En seguida el joven Laufeyson se dio cuenta de que Balder era el tipo de personas que sonreían y charlaban más de lo que pensaban, lo que le resultaba a Loki en extremo fastidioso. Pero por supuesto, tampoco le dio importancia, tan ocupada su mente como estaba en Odín y su hijo.

Luego de varios segundos sumido en sus propias reflexiones, Loki por fin dio con el hecho de que Balder le estaba hablando. Compuso una sonrisa hipócrita, que era de las que mejor se le daban, y fingió estarlo escuchando.

−Acaban de decir que los nuevos alumnos tienen que pasar por coordinación para que le sean asignados sus compañeros de habitación ¿eres nuevo, no? Tienes que ir a coordinación, entonces –asintió distraído− ¿cómo te llamas?

−Loki Laufeyson.

Supo, al instante de haberlo dicho, que mejor habría sido si se quedaba callado o fingía llamarse Florencio. Primero fueron los ojos de Balder, que parecieron salirse de sus orbitas. Luego su risa llena de jovialidad, como cuando se encuentra a un viejo amigo. Más tarde sus palabras:

−¡Eres el hermano de Thor! Te ha estado buscando todo el día, eh, ¿acabas de llegar? Venga, que ahí está, en aquellos puestos ¡Odinson! ¡Mira a quién tengo aquí!

.

*No sé si en sus países también será así, pero aquí se le dice "Logística" a aquellas personas encargadas de llevar el control de un evento, como Amora que es una guía para los nuevos estudiantes en este caso.


	3. Los primeros encuentro no son fáciles

Años más tarde, cuando Loki pensara en Thor y Thor pensara en Loki, ambos recordarían con una tristeza melancólica las expresiones del otro ante el primer encuentro. Loki, con su mueca de desagrado rozando el asco, y Thor, con los ojos brillándole en expectación.

Loki no esperaba el abrazo de su hermano, por supuesto, y Thor no se imaginó tampoco el rechazo que conseguiría a cambio.

Ambos habían salido ya de la charla, que ninguno escuchó, y se dedicaron unos momentos antes de que Odín se reuniera con ellos para examinarse mutuamente, luego del claro desaire que le había hecho Laufeyson a Thor, casi empujándolo lejos. El mayor hizo un intento de conversación que murió ante la expresión fastidiada de Loki, y al poco tiempo llegó el padre de ambos, tan nervioso que su hijo menor no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por no ser el único.

Loki Laufeyson tampoco se esperó que su padre intentara envolverlo en brazos. Todo menos eso. Fue incluso más brusco al apartarse de él que de Thor, y no pudo más que dedicarle la mirada más altiva que podía formular. La más dura, la más cruel. Venía desde el fondo de todo ese pozo lleno de resentimiento al que llamaba corazón. Venía de años enteros intentando ignorar el sentimiento de abandono, de días del padre que parecían burlarse de él con todo ese festejo fastidiosamente alegre, de comidas incompletas y navidades con un regalo en el arbolito –el de su madre− en vez de dos.

−Hijo, sé que… −empezó Odín. Entonces Loki sintió rabia, cansancio y ganas de huir. Todo al mismo tiempo. Todo por una única persona. Todo por un padre demasiado ocupado en tener otra familia como para atenderle a él.

−Solo vine por mamá–espetó, con lengua de acero− no esperes más que mi presencia, Odín, es lo único que te voy a dar.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la coordinación, con Amora llamándolo para darle el nombre de su compañero de habitación, y los fantasmas de Thor y Odín demasiado lejos, en algún punto del edificio que Loki había dejado a pasos apresurados. Se sentía débil, por supuesto. El nudo en su garganta parecía ahorcarlo y no quería –no podía− dejar que ellos le siguieran poniendo de aquel modo. La verdad lo golpeó con dureza en toda la cara: no estaba preparado para enfrentarlos. Nunca lo estuvo y, siendo sinceros, Loki dudaba de que alguna vez pudiese estarlo.

.

El nombre de su compañero le abofeteó también con crudeza, pues no podía ser otro que Thor. Semanas después Loki entendería que Odín movió hilos para que sus dos preciados hijos estuviesen juntos y convivieran más de lo necesario en una misma habitación, pero por el momento simplemente se dedicó a maldecir la vida y tomar un libro de los pocos que había llevado para distraer su mente, meta que no cumplió.

Thor apareció horas más tarde, quizás bajo la orden de su padre de darle un tiempo a solas a Loki. Este último ni se inmutó ante su llegada, muy ocupado en fingir que leía.

El rubio se sentó en la cama, con las manos en las rodillas y palabras inseguras bailando en su lengua. Por fin y luego de un largo rato, habló:

−Papá ya se fue –empezó− no volverá hasta fin de año.

Él siguió ignorándolo.

−Entiendo que estés molesto, pero comportarse así era innecesario –continuó Thor, irritando a su hermano más de lo que se daba cuenta− podrías darle una oportunidad, mostrar algo más de respeto…

Loki abandonó la habitación con cierta elegancia, guardando pacientemente el libro y caminando hasta la puerta sin premura. Thor se quedó por su parte tan perplejo que terminó lo que empezó a decir, sin darse cuenta todavía de que ya no había nadie para escucharle.

Su hermano no volvió hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando imaginó que ya estaba dormido. Nada más lejos de la realidad. El mayor de los Odinson escuchó con ojos cerrados y oreja atenta los pasos cansados de Loki, las maldiciones susurradas contra la almohada y la pequeña conversación que tuvo consigo mismo antes de caer rendido en la cama de al lado.

.

Hoy día Loki y Thor darían lo que fuera por regresar a aquellos tiempos en que compartían habitación y se veían obligados a vivir juntos. La última vez que se vieron las caras fue hace más de un año, en el cementerio, un 19 de Febrero en el que se cumplía una década exacta de la muerte de su padre. Se saludaron con formalismo y un _"te extraño"_ que se guardaron para ellos mismos, y dijeron adiós con la falsa promesa de que se tomarían un café otro día.

Los recuerdos del internado Asgard se ven tan lejanos en sus recuerdos como cercanos en los sueños que les acechan a ambos por la noche, haciéndoles rememorar todo lo que una vez fue y no volverá a ser.

.

−No encuentro como entrarle, no hay manera –su amigo asintió, pensativo− ya va una semana y nada que habla.

−Quizás te odia –respondió Balder− no me sorprendería.

−No le hice nada. No es mi culpa que sea un bastardo.

−Ahí viene –señaló Balder. Thor siguió su mirada para encontrarse con un Loki parlanchín que venía caminando de lo más tranquilo con una chica que pronto reconoció como Amora. −¿Desde cuándo son amigos?

−Desde el primer día−soltó Thor con cierta molestia− Hogun me dijo que los vio hablando en la fuente, tarde en la noche.

−¿Hogun sabe que son hermanos?

−No. Cree que es solo mi compañero de habitación –se frotó el puente de la nariz− sabes que no es algo que mi padre quiere que divulgue.

−Claro.

−¿Crees que eso le moleste?

−¿Tú no te molestarías? –Balder rodó los ojos− es bastante obvio que está muy resentido por lo que sea que pasó con tu padre, más aún si lo siguen negando como su hijo.

Thor no dijo nada más. Intentó saludar a Loki, pero este pasó olímpicamente de él, demasiado concentrado en volver a ignorarlo. Para qué negarlo, Balder tenía razón. Thor también estaría resentido –aunque podía asegurar que no la pagaría con un hermano que no tenía nada de culpa− pero eso no era excusa actuar de forma tan grosera. Él solo quería ayudar.

Le diría todo eso en cuanto estuviesen solos, pensó. Pero lo cierto es que Thor no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaría con ello.


	4. Morderlo

Todo lo perteneciente a Loki en aquella habitación parecía gritar "tengo una vida lejos de tu asquerosa familia, Odinson" y él se encargó con mucho énfasis en que así fuera. No era del tipo sentimental, pero le pareció más que oportuno recolectar todas las fotografías que pudiese de su madre y amigos para juntarlas en un desordenado collage que cubrió parte de la pared junto a su cama, en pro de hacerle entender a Thor que aquellas eran las personas importantes en su vida y que ni él ni su padre estarían nunca en ninguna fotografía. En su escritorio se encontraban, además, una exhibición de las cartas que le enviaban semanalmente, las leía con anhelo y melancolía, en parte porque de verdad se sentía miserable pero además para que Thor entendiera que quería volver con los suyos, y que él no pertenecía a ese grupo selecto de gente apreciada.

También estaban los libros, que eran muchos y de lo más variopintos. Cada vez que Thor intentaba hacer un amago de conversación, el ojiverde le ignoraba olímpicamente de la mejor forma que sabía: leyendo.

Odinson entendía el mensaje.

Pasaban los días como un suspiro y cuando Loki se dio cuenta, ya había tomado tanta confianza con Amora y le había hecho tantos desaires a Thor que parecía como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Se sentía familiar llegar tarde por la noche, habiéndose distraído con sus nuevos amigos, y encontrar un par de ojos azules esperándolo en silencio, que al verlo llegar procedía a cerrarse y dormir, pudiendo descansar solo al saber que su hermano arribaba sano y salvo, por muy tarde que fuera. Aquello le parecía completamente innecesario porque ¿cómo un chico al que apenas conocía se tomaba el papel de hermano mayor protector tan a pecho? Loki no lo entendía, ni quería entenderlo.

Él deseaba odiar y ser odiado, no tratado como si lo suyo no fuese más que un rencor caprichoso y Thor tuviese la certeza de que pronto pasaría por lo que no le daba la debida importancia. No. Aquella condescendencia lo dejaba ahogándose en su propio veneno, lo cual no era nada lindo.

.

−¡Thor! ¿Me estás escuchando siquiera?

No lo hacía. Su mirada se había perdido hacía ya rato en la figura de Loki, que charlaba fingiendo no notarlo, unas mesas más allá. También lo habían hecho sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones. De hecho, todo Thor estaba perdido en él.

−Déjalo, que está hipnotizado –dijo Fandral a Sif, quién alzó las cejas y frunció los labios.

−Casi pareciera que…

−Es lo que le hace el amor a la gente, los vuelve sordos, ciegos, mudos e idiotas –concluyó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado, intentando puyar a su amigo− ¿ves? Ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que estamos diciendo. Pobre Thor.

−¿Qué? –se volvió a mirarle− no estaba escuchando.

−Te lo dije, Sif.

−¿Qué estaban diciendo? –Insistió Odinson, curioso.

−¿A quién mirabas? –inquirió Hogun, pese a que todos en la mesa sabían de antemano la respuesta− ¿de nuevo a Laufeyson?

−¿Qué? Claro que no. Me distraje.

−Ya déjenlo –interrumpió Balder− pásame la salsa de ajo.

−No vas a negar que desde que llegó pareces prendado de él –continuó Hogun sin prestarle atención.

−Ya te lo dije, es lo que hace el amor. Sordo, ciego, idiota y…

−¿Qué mierdas? –Thor les fulminó con la mirada, con un "es mi maldito hermano de quien estamos hablando" en la punta de la lengua− ¿Son imbéciles? No soy un marica.

−Nadie dijo que lo fueses –sonrió Fandral− ya relájate, que va en broma. ¿Te estás tomando el medicamente contra la ira? Pareciera que no.

−Déjenlo, coño –repitió Balder, casi con furia. Pero la verdad es que estaba consciente de que si no supiese el parentesco que tenía Thor con Loki y las razones por las que se mostraba tan pendiente de él, también habría malinterpretado la situación. Eran demasiadas las miradas en su dirección, las preguntas en torno a su persona y el interés que mostraba su amigo. Por no decirlo de otra forma: _casi_ obsesivo. O puede que el _casi_ sobrara.

.

−A eso voy, Sygin, es que tengo un plan –Thor se detuvo detrás de la puerta al escuchar aquello. Al parecer Loki hablaba solo o por teléfono, se decantó por la última opción –solo tengo que hacer que me expulsen. Vamos, unas cuantas bromas pesadas y me querrán fuera de Asgard, no es un instituto que se preste para malos comportamientos –hizo una pausa, escuchando lo que le respondían, y luego soltó una carcajada− ¿Amora? ¿Qué, estás celosa? Bueno, pues puede que si la extrañe un poco, pero los extraño más a ustedes. Y a mamá –Loki suspiró pesadamente. Era la primera vez que Thor lo escuchaba hablar de ella− por supuesto que sí, la extraño mucho. Pero sigo furioso con ella ¿cómo se le pudo ocurrir vender mi alma así? y sin decirme ni una palabra. –Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que luego volvió a hablar− estás loca. ¿Cómo pretendes que ponga de mi parte? Solo porque al maldito viejo le pesa la consciencia no voy a hacer lo que le venga en gana. Por mí puede pudrirse en arrepentimientos. Y su hijo igual. Lo bueno es que ya casi no molesta, cuando llegué quería darme un discurso de esos de "respeta a papá, bla bla bla" pobre imbécil. Ni le debo respeto ni es mi papá, solo puso el esperma y nada más–su voz cada vez se tornaba más iracunda, pero se suavizó un poco al volver a responder:− ya te dije cómo es. Como Odín solo que joven y menos feo.

Entonces abrió la puerta. A Thor casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza, y ambos enrojecieron: uno de ira y otro de pena.

−También es un cotilla, Sygin. Te llamo luego.

Colgó.

.

Thor quiso sacar su lado optimista como le era costumbre, y pensar "Ey, pero llevo retrasando _la charla_ desde el primer día, quizás ya es hora y esta es mi oportunidad" cuando Loki lo encontró espiándo. Pero la verdad es que mientras más enfurecidos se tornaban esos orbes verdes, su rostro se contraía más por la ira, y más altos eran sus gritos, a Thor se le iban diezmando las ganas de charlar amenamente y explicarle su punto de vista de la situación Odín-Thor-Loki.

Resultado: le devolvió enojo con enojo y se vio a sí mismo enzarzado en una pelea verbal de quién era el imbécil allí.

Ninguno supo en qué instante Loki lo jaló de la camisa y metió al cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y empezando a exclamar en su contra nuevamente. Solo pasó.

−¡No puedo creerlo, es que es inaudito! ¡Me quitan todo, todo, y lo único que creo que me podrían haber dejado es la privacidad pero nooo, resulta y acontece que no, que ahora soy un maldito espécimen en constante observación!

−¡¿Tienes que exagerarlo todo?! ¡Yo no quería escuchar nada, de hecho no escuché casi nada, solo fue una horrible casualidad que abrieras la puerta y…!

−¡¿Y tu tuviese la oreja pegada a ella´?! ¡¿Es que eso te parece una casualidad?! –Vociferó sarcástico y venenoso Loki. A Thor ni le dio tiempo de darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaban.

−¡Las cosas no fueron así, Loki!

−¡¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?!

−¡Sólo estás molesto porque descubrí tu maldito plan para irte de aquí! Y mira que no me hace nada de gracia, con todo lo que hizo papá para…

−¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para arrancarme de mí casa y meterme en esta maldita prisión solo porque está pudriéndose en culpa por haberme dejado de lado tanto tiempo? Pues por mí se puede ahogar hasta morir y que se vaya a todos los infiernos que existan, ¡¿Me oíste?!

No se esperó el puño, claro.

−Es mi padre de quién estás hablando –espetó Thor, desafiante.

Loki le devolvió el golpe, luego Thor hizo lo mismo y luego Loki y luego Thor y luego Loki y luego Thor y luego…

Terminaron en el suelo, la espalda de Loki pegada a este y Thor encima de él, ambos forcejeando. Fue a Odinson al que le llegó la cordura, su hermano estaba lejos de querer parar. Se detuvo confundido –como si estuviese despertando de un hechizo− y gritó por última vez:

−¡Ya para! Para, basta –susurró aquello último. Loki seguía intentando asestarle un golpe o patada allí donde pudiese, y eran un revoltijo de extremidades sin propietario distinguido.

Thor apretó sus piernas entorno a las suyas, con el fin de inmovilizarlas, agarrando con las manos sus muñecas también. Por muy bien cuidado que tuviese Loki su cuerpo, Thor hacía más ejercicio y era todo un atleta de alta categoría. No había oportunidad una vez él hubiese decidido frenarlo.

−¿Puedes… ya… parar? No vamos a llegar a nada con esto –Thor jadeó.

−¡Quítate de encima, grandísimo hijo de…!− Y lo escupió. Loki podía ser muy brillante, pero cuando la ira lo cegaba no actuaba de la forma más madura.

Así mismo, Thor podía ser muy bonachón y querer la paz, pero también se dejaba llevar por furia fácilmente, más aún si tenía una provocación semejante. En eso se han parecido siempre, como entienden bien hoy día.

Lo escupió de vuelta. Ambos soltaron exclamaciones de asco casi de sincronizadas y Loki se removió agresivamente, viéndose inmovilizado, así que intentó con lo último que le quedaba de recurso: sus dientes. Mordió en el único lugar al que alcanzaba llegar, allí en donde nacía el cuello de su hermano −hoy día cuando recuerda aquellas veces en que anclaba sus dientes justo allí, no es precisamente ese momento el que le llega a la mente, sino otros mucho más _indecentes_− y Thor se arqueó de sorpresa y dolor, exclamando que Loki era un maldito salvaje e intentando quitárselo lo antes posible.

La pelea hubiese seguido y empeorado si no fuese por Fandral, tan oportuno él, que apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa que se le borró inmediatamente al ver la escena.

−¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó con un pequeño deje de titubeo. Al principio la imagen de aquellos dos en el piso -Thor encima de Loki y este mordiéndolo en el cuello- se le antojó más comprometedora que otra cosa, pero al reparar en sus narices y labios sangrantes entendió que era una pelea lo que estaba presenciando y no otra cosa. –Mierda ¿qué están haciendo? –Se apresuró entonces a separarlos y dedicarles una mirada entre atónita y regañona.

Loki respondió como mejor sabía: fulminándole con los ojos. Salió airado de la habitación, sin dignarse a decir ni una palabra más. Quería quitarse las babas de Thor de la cara y limpiarse la sangre y el orgullo. Quería también molerlo a golpes y ser más fuerte que él para poder hacerlo más a gusto.

Pero sobretodo quería morderlo, morderlo hasta hacerle gritar por piedad. Morderlo en el cuello y en lo que restaba de piel, clavarle dolor allí donde podía, hacerle sufrir y retorcerse.

Y lo haría. Más tarde, por otras razones y con más placer que dolor de por medio, pero lo haría al fin y al cabo.


	5. Jodido

Las semanas siguientes a su primera_ charla _propiamente dicha –si entienden gritos y moretones por conversación civilizada, como ellos lo hicieron− Thor y Loki se deslizaron en un estado de _"no noto que existes"_ que ambos sabían que no podía ser más fingido. Nunca habían estado nunca antes tan pendientes uno del otro. El día empezaba con Loki bañándose muy temprano con el único fin de gastar toda el agua caliente y dejar a Thor congelado una vez decidiera meterse a la ducha, marchaba lento en esas horas en que cada uno iba a sus respectivas clases y no tenían nada que ver con el otro, se detenía en esas miradas sutiles pero constantes que se dirigían en los pasillos y la cafetería, y se volvía un remolino de emociones cuando llegada la hora de dormir y ambos se excluían en su propia burbuja, unidos dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación pero separados por decisión propia, y Thor decía _"buenas noches" _por pura educación, obteniendo como única respuesta _"ajá"_, lo cual no era mucho pero era algo.

También, durante las horas diurnas, habían momentos eternos en los que alrededor de Thor se mencionaba a Loki –casi siempre era Fandral el culpable, pese a que los demás no dudaran en seguirle− o se hablaba de Thor en frente de Loki –gracias a Amora, por supuesto− y ambos se sentían tan incómodos que era hasta gracioso observarlos. Eran esos instantes en que incluso Loki, gran mentiroso por naturaleza, no podía disimular y reaccionaba visiblemente ante el nombre de su hermano. Los allegados de ambos atesoraban aquellas pequeñas cosas y un susurro en sus mentes les decían que _ahí _pasaba algo.

Como dije, las semanas siguientes fueron un periodo de _no existo, no existes_, mas estas terminaron en algún punto en que, sorprendentemente, Loki empezó a dejarle agua caliente a Thor y a corresponderle las buenas noches antes de dormir. Fueron pequeños cambios, nimios y casi invisibles en un principio, que luego cobraron más importancia conforme pasaban los días. Surgieron las discusiones sin importancia al levantarse, _"Loki sal del maldito baño" "Saldré cuando termine, te esperas"_, peleas más grandes en medio de la noche "¿_Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¡Deja de lanzarme almohadas, Loki!" "!Deja tú de roncar, imbécil!"_ y más tarde, comentarios venenosos de la boca de uno y respuestas fastidiadas de la boca del _otro "No habrá visita familiar por culpa de la tormenta" "Ay, qué pena, ¿quieres que llore?" "Ya cállate Loki". _Un día, sin que ambos se diesen cuenta, se saludaban escuetamente en los pasillos cuando sus grupos de amigos se juntaban –Lorelei y Fandral empezaban a tener algo, así que no era muy raro verlos juntos, arrastrando consigo a sus amigos cercanos− y llegado a un punto Loki le preguntaba a Thor si iba camino a la habitación–a lo que Thor siempre le decía que sí, por alguna razón, aunque fuese mentira− y le pedía, o más bien mandaba, que llevase de camino su libro de Física porque _pesaba mucho y tenía otras tres clases por delante._

Así fueron acostumbrándose, en superficie, a soportarse mutuamente y tolerar la presencia del otro. Pasado un tiempo no era raro verlos saliendo juntos de la habitación −sin dirigirse la palabra, pero juntos a fin de cuentas− y caminando hasta la cafetería para luego separarse en busca de sus respectivos amigos.

Por su parte, Loki se encargó de hacer unas cuantas bromas en pro de su Plan de salir expulsado, que habrían funcionado si su padre no fuese Odín y si el director del colegio no fuese Heimdall, gran amigo suyo. Bastaron unas cuantas llamadas de la mano del Señor Odinson para que Loki quedara perdonado bajo la excusa de _"es un chico difícil, pero también una gran joya"_ y lo castigasen sin demasiada severidad. Una suerte a los ojos de muchos, una gran mierda a los ojos de él. Thor soltaba risitas al verlo llegar tarde gracias a las detenciones y le tiraba una galleta en la cama porque _Dios libre a su hermano de morirse de hambre por no haber podido ir a cenar,_ a lo que Loki soltaba un _"Más te vale que no esté envenenada"_ y Thor, _risueño Thor,_ no podía ocultar la sonrisa divertida que aquello le causaba.

Fue a finales de Noviembre que las cosas se complicaron para ellos. Ya habían habido indicios de la tormenta que se avecinaba, pero fueron tan pequeños en su momento que ambos los pasaron desapercibidos −o no lo quisieron ver−, así que cuando todos esos diminutos detalles se juntaron y les explotaron en la cara, ya era algo tarde.

Primero cayó Thor. Digo caer pero en realidad fue más un _resbalar_, si, resbaló una mañana cuando, todavía tendido en su cama y sin que Loki notara que estaba despierto, la toalla que envolvía la parte baja de su hermano cayó al piso y le dio tiempo a los ojos de Odinson para que se deslizaran desde la espalda bien formada de Loki hasta su culo, antes de que se cubriera de nuevo con rapidez y entrara al baño. Thor intentó no pensar tanto en su parte baja, enfocándose en su espalda y brazos, porque era mucho menos raro pensar en ello y en cómo es que nunca habían coincidido en el gimnasio de Asgard. _"Es que el va en las tardes, y yo temprano"_ se respondió, pasando entonces a hacer suposiciones sobre cómo se vería Loki haciendo flexiones−todo para que su mente no se viese atacada por la imagen de esas nalgas−, un segundo después se lo imaginó realizando abdominales y no pudo evitar decirse que sus músculos parecían duros, ¿cómo sería tocarlos? intentó recordar cómo había sido en aquella pelea en que se enredaron en golpes−cuando Loki lo había mordido en el cuello− y pronto se dio cuenta de que el que casi estaba _duro _era él mismo.

Thor tuvo que salir de la habitación antes de que Loki terminara su ducha, guiado por una imperiosa necesidad de sentir el aire frio en su rostro con el fin de despejarse y, _oh mierda_, no tener que ver a Loki en toalla porque, _oh mierda_, estaba jodido y era su hermano y _oh mierda, en qué demonios había estado pensando._ Fue entonces cuando los pequeños indicios anteriores al suceso empezaron a cobrar sentido para él, y se encontró a si mismo recordando estar viendo a Loki leyendo en su cama, con el rostro revestido en paz ante las páginas de un libro cualquiera, y los labios moviéndose silenciosamente al ritmo de las palabras. Esa vez Thor había pensado en que esa boca de Loki tenía un tono rosado bastante peculiar, pero era una observación objetiva y para nada extraña, también lo podría pensar de la boca de, por ejemplo, Balder, si Balder también la tuviese rosadita y delicada, pero no era el caso porque nadie tenía los labios _tan_ así, nadie que él conociera claro. _Solo Loki_. Loki, que debía seguir en el baño, con el agua caliente cayendo en su piel, _Loki _que debía estar enjabonándose cada centímetro, pasando los dedos por esas nalgas, Loki que... _¿se masturbaría en la ducha?  
_Y de nuevo_: Oh. Grandísima. Mierda_. Porque Thor tenía una imaginación muy activa para _ciertas cosas_ y esta era una de ellas. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginárselo, tocándose, con las gotas cayéndole alrededor y surcando caminos en su espalda, en esa espalda bien formadita que antes había detallado tan bien, y por ese culo redondo y... Mierda.

Cuando volvió al cuarto ya Loki estaba vestido, guardando los libros en la mochila y extrañado por la ausencia de Thor pero sin expresarlo abiertamente. El rubio se metió directo al baño, demasiado enfrascado en su tarea de no tocarse, pero acabándolo haciendo de todos modos porque dolía_, mierda,_ le dolía justo _allí_, y el baño estaba vaporoso por la anterior ducha de Loki así que podía sentir su calor por _todas partes_. Entonces lo hizo, intentando enfocarse en las imágenes de alguna actriz porno, en _tetas, muchas tetas, _en Amora que estaba buenísima, _Amora la amiga de Loki,_ de Loki. Loki, que probablemente se masturbaba también en la ducha, _Loki _que le había mordido en el cuello, justo _allí_ −Thor rozo la piel donde había sido, para enfatizar el recuerdo− _Loki,_ que no tenía tetas pero si un culo que... ¿Por qué coño le apetecía más ese culo que cualquier otra cosa en esos momentos?

Thor se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose como seria morderle las nalgas. Y luego de pensar en ello por unos instantes gloriosos, se corrió.

.  
Con Loki sucedió, de hecho, cuando llegó a su hogar para pasar las navidades con Frigga. Habrá sido por allí la tercera noche, luego de pasar el día con Sigyn y relatarle todo sobre Asgard, sus amigos, sus profesores y por supuestísimo, sobre Thor. No entendió en ese momento que pasó más tiempo hablando sobre él que sobre cualquier otra cosa, o que traía su nombre a colación apenas se daba la oportunidad.

Fue ya en su cama, pasada la media noche, que sucedió. Dije que Thor resbaló en vez de caer, pues Loki lo que hizo fue tropezar. Tropezó con Thor arrinconándolo contra una pared, con Thor besándole el cuello y mordiéndole los labios, con Thor acariciándole la espalda y rozando su miembro con el suyo por encima del pantalón.  
Tropezó con la erección al despertarse y el rostro caliente al rememorar el sueño. Con las ganas de hacerse una paja por toda la regla con el nombre de Thor en sus labios, y peor, con el posterior deseo de que fuese Thor quien se la hiciera. Tropezó con unos ojos azules buscándolo por los pasillos y una voz grave deseándole _buenas noches_, entonces cayó. Cayó en un abismo lleno de cabellos rubios y tez bronceada, cayó en el cuello de Thor cuando lo mordió aquella vez y en sus rostros demasiado cerca en aquella pelea. Y sobre todo, ante todo y para colmo, cayó en cuenta de que _mierda, maldición, mierda, _estaba completa y llanamente_ jodido._


End file.
